


12 months

by Jax_Black



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Getting Back Together, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jax_Black/pseuds/Jax_Black
Summary: Tony broke up with Peter 12 months ago. What he doesn't know is Peter was pregnant.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 324





	12 months

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for typos. I'm not the best at this

It's been 12 months since I've seen him last. Peter parker, Spiderman, brown hair, brown eyes beauty, omega, and the love of my life. 

12 months ago I had him. In my arms, in my bed, by my side, in my life. But then I ruined it. I told him to leave. Said we couldn't be together anymore. That I didn't want to be his alpha. Those words hurt the most. To say that I didn't want him. When that all I ever did. 

I only wanted what best for him. He was 19, in college. He shouldn't be stuck with a 30 year old man. He needs a young alpha. Someone better, someone who hasn't bedded half of new york. 

However the tears, and the look, like I broke him, as he ran from my penthouse made me regret the decision. But the damage was already done. 

It's been 12 months and I see him again. Through a window of some store. I just peeked in as I was walking down the road. With a cap over my head and a hoodie and jeans. Trying to hide who I am. 

I see him. And he looked the same. Beautiful. Always taking my breath away. Wearing a hoodie and leggings. I don't know how long I stood there watching him, but I snapped out of it when I saw him look at me. His eyes widened when he noticed it was me. I ducked my head and walked away. I can't imagine he would want to see me right now. 

I didn't get far before a hand grabbed my arm and turned me around.   
Now i stood in front of the most amazing omega the world has ever had the pleasure of knowing. Peter Parker. 

"Tony?" Peter said. My heart raced. I swallowed what felt like a golf ball in my throat. Breathlessly is said his name. "Peter." 

We stood there for a minute before the moment was interrupted by someone pushing into Peter. Making him stumble. I reacted before I even thought about it and glared at the man who pushed Peter. Making him flinch in fear as I growl. 

"Come on, let's get off the walk way." Peter said pulling at my sleeve once the man said sorry and ran away. We both walk back to the store. We both go in and he leads me to the back room. Meant for employees. 

"Should we be back here?" I asked. 

"Its fine, I work here. Just got off shift actually. Im waiting for May to pick me up." Peter answered. I nodded. 

Peter told me to sit, pointing at one of the chairs that was around a small table. I did as he asked. I'll do anything he asked to make up for what I did. I don't even care if he takes me back. I just want him in my life. I made a mistake. I would have contacted him earlier. As soon as he walked out the door. But I didn't think he would want me to.

"You look......you look well." I said awkwardly when he sat down in front of me. 

He gave me a small smile, "I am. I guess."

I nodded, and he looked at the table fiddling with his hoodie strings. We sat in silence for a bit before I said,   
"I want to apologize." 

At the same time he said," I need to tell you something." 

We both look at each other. Not knowing who what to do. Peter figured it out for us. "You go first." 

"Alright," I said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done..what I did. I shouldn't have sent you away. I was scared and I wanted the best for you. And I didn't see my self as the best. And I just.....i just made everything worse." By now I realized i wasn't even looking at him. So I raised my head to look at him. His emotions were unreadable. 

"I've missed you so much. I wanted to go after you as soon as you left. But I didn't. And the whole thing was the worst mistake of my life. I'm so sorry and I know you probably don't forgive me. I know it's selfish to ask but please can I be in you life again? Even as a friend?" 

Peter looked down at his hands. It seemed like forever before he looked back up to me. A shy smile gracing his face. "I would like that. For you to be in our lives."

I sighed in relief. Then realized what he said. "wait., our lives?" 

Peter bit his lip, "that's what I wanted to tell you. I was gonna say something before. The day you told me to leave." 

So far I wasn't following. I might be a genius but I can't figure anything out if I don't have the full equation. 

"Tony that day I came to the tower to tell you that I was pre.." Peter was cut off when the door opened and May came in with a bundle of blankets in her arms.   
"Peter I've been waiting for five minutes what's taking so long?" May stopped walking when she realized who else was in the room.   
"Mr, stark! What are you doing here?" She said. But I wasn't really listening. I was looking at her arms. Well more specifically the baby that slept in them. 

Like I said I'm a genius. I know what Peter was just about to say. What his cut off word was. Peter was pregnant. The day I told him to leave he was pregnant. With my baby. For nine months he carried around my baby. And took care of them for three more. And I missed it all. Cause I let my fears come before my family.

"His name is Benjamin." I heard Peter say. I looked over to him. I probably look like a scared cat at a water park. Peter smiled then gestured for May to come over. She did without saying a word. She handed Peter the Bundle. Peter asked for her to give him a moment. Being the reasonable women she is, May threw me a glare before leaving. 

Peter pulled the blankets back to uncover the baby's face more. He looked at him fondly.   
"He looks like you. Except his nose. He has my nose." Peter said looking back at me. "Do you want to hold him?" 

I think I might be in shock. Cause I can't answer him verbally. All I can do is nod my head. Peter stands up and walks over to me. He instructs me on how to hold him. And then the baby was laying in my arms. 

He did look me. I don't know about his eyes since they're closed. But his face resembles mine except a few things that screamed Peter.

I could have missed this. If I hadn't have seen Peter today then I wouldn't have this now. Oh god I really messed everything up. I knew I was crying. I could feel the wetness going down my cheeks. 

"Oh Peter. He's wonderful. I'm so sorry." I looked back up to him. "I'm so sorry. I should never have pushed you away. I should have been here for you."

Peter stood in front of me and put his hands on my cheeks. "Its fine Tony. I know why you did it. I don't agree but I know why." 

I smile at him. Then imagine what he looked like when he was pregnant. " I bet you were stunning when you were pregnant."

Peter smile and laughed. Removing his hands from my face. He when over and pulled the chair over to sit beside me. "I'll show you some photos." 

"I would like that." I said. 

"Tony not everything is forgiven. But I want you in my life. And I know you wanted what was best for me. But you don't get to decide what that is. It might take a minute to forgive everything but I would like to be your omega agian." 

I smiled at him and then looked down at our son. Thinking about the future we all can have together.   
I looked back to Peter. "I would love to be your alpha."

He started this conversation hoping for forgiveness. And came out with a family.


End file.
